


stress relief

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: After a long day, Hajime and Mikan relieve a little stress with each other.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> another fic due to prompt generator shenanigans + inspiration from rewatching a dr2 let’s play! hope you like it! c:

* * *

The day had been stressful (from the big high school reunion and catching up with old friends and classmates who both he and Mikan had gone to school with to the process of checking into the hotel for the night and discovering that both of their reservations had somehow gotten messed up last minute and they would have to share the last available room tonight), so when the time  _ finally _ came to be able to fall onto the single hotel bed he’d be sharing with a former classmate, Hajime wasted no time to do it. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, his head throbbing slightly from all the day’s stress. From far away, he felt the bed sink a bit as his traveling companion sat more gently onto it next to him. He’d almost forgotten that Mikan was with him in that moment, his mind already drifting slightly as he finally found his body at rest on the comfortable bed.

“I’m sorry today was so stressful, Hajime,” she said, “b-but maybe there’s something I can do to get rid of your stress?” 

“I think I’d just like to go to sleep,” he replied, not opening his eyes. He couldn’t think of anything that sounded better than just shutting the room light off and falling asleep where he was laying, putting this stressful day behind them. The next day would be an even more stressful one, as the journey the rest of his way home was longer and would involve  _ flying, _ something which gave him a bigger headache just  _ thinking _ about.

“Are you sure I can’t do something to help?” Mikan asked. “Stress isn’t good for the body and I don’t want you to be stressed out for your flight home tomorrow.” 

He bit his tongue on saying something that she might take as him snapping at her, trying to come up with a calmer reply. 

“I don’t know, what did you have in—” he began to ask, opening his eyes slightly. He paused, greeted to the sight of her hands hovering just above his pants zipper, making her squeal and blush with the knowledge that she’d been caught, frozen with a deer in the headlights look on her face.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” she instantly cried, dropping her hands away from him. “I just...back home, whenever I’m stressed from work, I find that a masturbation session does wonders for me to get rid of stress, and I thought I could do that for you!” 

Now it was his turn to blush; her confession of stress relieving masturbation was not an unwelcome one, even for his tired and overworked mind. He had, naturally, used this same method to help relieve himself of stress on those hard days, but now that his former classmate had just told him that she did it too and was offering to do it for him, he was starting to feel a little less tired and a lot more like that was exactly what he needed right now. 

“Um...I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Hajime said, hoping his voice sounded cool and composed, unlike how excited he suddenly felt. Shyly, Mikan’s hands went back towards his zipper, but he spoke up again before she could do anything, suddenly a bit bashful at the idea of making her do all the work. “Or maybe can take care of myself, and you could, um, take care of yourself, too?” 

She paused, hands hovering above his crotch again. “Like...a m-mutual session? T-Together?” 

“If you’d be comfortable with that?” 

She swallowed nervously but nodded, an audible click in her throat. “I g-guess that would be okay. I could use a session myself, t-too, honestly.”

With her confirmation, she watched as Hajime reached for his zipper, pushing his pants down before fishing his cock out from his boxers and sighing as he wrapped a hand around it, giving it a few strokes before it began to harden. Mikan rubbed her thighs together, feeling herself already getting a little excited from watching Hajime, who looked up to her. Giving a little gasp, she realized it was her turn; so, laying back on the bed and spreading her legs to give him a view, she slowly inched a hand up under her skirt, first pushing that bit of fabric away. 

Underneath, she had a pair of thin panties on, and gently pushing the fabric directly covering her pussy up aside, she gave her nethers a few gentle prods before spreading her lips and pressing a finger inside herself. She gave a small moan as her walls clenched around her finger, and Hajime met it with a moan of his own, as his pace increased on his now fully erect shaft. 

“H-Hajime,” Mikan said shyly after a moment, as she added another finger inside herself, and began pumping them. “Is it working?”

He replied with a groan, pumping his shaft to the same rhythm as Mikan fingered herself. It was doing wonders; he could feel his stress melting away as he worked himself (and had the added sight of watching his former classmate masturbating right next to him on the bed). Watching Mikan’s pleasured expression as she fingered herself, hearing her little moans...it gave him another idea. The idea that he wanted to be the one to make her make those noises and faces instead of her own fingers. 

“Mikan, do...you want to take this to the next level?” he asked hesitantly, pausing his strokes for the moment, squeezing his cock just below its head and feeling it throb in his grasp. 

Mikan slowed her fingering, pumping slower, looking up to Hajime. Her face was flushed, pupils blown wide with arousal. She slowly removed her fingers from inside herself, before spreading her legs slightly wider for him. 

“Sex is an even better stress relief than just masturbation. Please, t-take me, Hajime,” she said. 

Wasting no time, he slid off the bed, his cock bobbing as he turned back around to her. Mikan squealed as Hajime grabbed her hips, pulling her down to the edge of the bed before quickly tugging her panties down her hips. She looked up to Hajime as he grabbed her legs and pushed forward, his cockhead rubbing against her nether lips before pushing through and entering her. They groaned together as her walls squeezed around him, wrapping around his cock in a warm, wet embrace. He started slowly, entering her fully before pulling back, stopping before his cock popped back out of her, before beginning forward again. He gradually increased his pace, encouraged by her moans picking up again. She reached a hand down between her legs and began rubbing at her clit, which made her clench tighter around him and cry out his name as he reached top speed, pounding into her as he felt the last of his stress melt away and pleasure finally took over, full force. 

“H-Hajime! Aah!” Mikan moaned, her body rocking with his thrusts, breasts bouncing under her dress and disrupting the flow of her furiously rubbing herself, hand instead squeezing into a fist between her legs. “Haah!” 

He continued pounding into her with no regard for anything except his rapidly approaching climax. He looked down at her below him, watching her expressions change with each thrust, his favorite being her eyes shut and her mouth hanging open with a string of moans and bits of his name interspersed. He noticed that she was trying to open her hand to attempt to rub at herself again, and decided to help her out. He let go of one of her legs, reaching down between her legs and rubbing at her himself, making her cry out his name once more.

“I-I’m gonna come,” she cried out. “I’m gonna c-come all over your cock, H-Hajime!” 

She squealed as she was pushed over the edge right then, clenching tightly around him, completely surprising Hajime as she squirted on his cock, making him groan as the feeling pushed him to his own finish, giving his hips a hard snap as he pushed himself balls deep inside her as his cock began spurting its load. 

Mikan cried his name out again amidst her moans as she felt him finish inside her, the feeling being the topping on the cake for her. She was first to recover from her orgasm, with Hajime not far behind. Panting as he came down, he was met with Mikan smiling shyly up at him. 

“Are you feeling better, now?” she asked. 

He nodded, giving a relieved sigh. “A lot, thank you.”

She giggled and nodded. “M-me too.”

He pulled out of her, a small stream of his come flowing out of her as he did. 

“I guess we should probably go to sleep for real, now,” Mikan said. “You have an early morning tomorrow and don’t need to be extra tired for your flight.” 

He nodded. “Sleep sounds nice, especially after that.”

“Yeah.”

The moment his head hit the pillow, Hajime was out cold; he was a little surprised (as much as his groggy mind could allow him to be) to awaken sometime in the night to find Mikan curled up as close as she could be next to him without actually being on top of him, but quickly fell back into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just gon say it, mikan deserved better
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
